Algo de ayuda
by CriXar
Summary: Tras quedar Cat Noir sin la energía de si miraculous y Ladybug herida tras un enfrentamiento, el primero le ofrece ayuda en su identidad civil, sorprendido de lo encantada que queda la heroína con Adrien. No obstante, esto le da una idea.
1. Chapter 1

-Buen golpe, gatito.- dijo la heroína acariciando el mentón de su compañero.

-Gracias, mi Lady.- respondió este con una sonrisa de galán. Otro día, otra akuma que liberar y sanar. El villano estaba a punto de ser acorralado por los héroes en un callejón. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Tan solo restaba que Cat Noir lo inmovilizara con au arma para que Ladybug tomara el objeto en el que se ocultaba el espíritu maligno.

-¡Asegúrate de que no escape!- indicó ella a Cat. Este asintió y extendió su bastón delante del villano. Una vez que Ladybug se acercó lo sufuciente, descendió con su yoyo bocabajo desde uno de los edificios que bloqueaban el paso del intruso y tomó el objeto en el que se escudaba la akuma.- ¡Te tengo!- exclamó antes de que el villano, como un último gesto inútil de defenderse, rasguñara su mejilla.- ¡Auch!

-¡Ladybug!- exclamó Cat.

-Estoy bien.- aseguró esta antes de colocarse en tierra firme y liberar al insecto. En unos momentos la ciudad estaba restaurada gracias a los poderes de sanación de la chica. El confundido ciudadano que previamente fuera esclavo de los poderes de Hawk Moth agradeció a los héroes y se despidió de estos sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.

-¡Misión cumplida!- exclamaron lo jóvenes chocando sus puños. Ladybug cubrió de inmediato su mejilla con su mano.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Cat acercándose a ella.

-Sí, descuida.- respondió ella intentando tranquilizarle.- Solo es un rasguño. No creo que pase a más.- agregó bajando su mano. La herida no era profunda, aún así, se veía dolosa.

-Será mejor que la trates, o podría...- El pitido proveniente del anillo de Cat Noir le impidió a este completar la oración.- Lo siento, yo...

-Ve. Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes.- respondió ella con una calmada sonrisa colocando una mano en su hombro. Cat Noir correspondió al gesto antes de alejarse de allí a toda prisa antes de que desapareciera su transformación. Ladybug permaneció allí un rato más. Su ronda de patrullaje empezaría en poco tiempo después de todo.

-Un rasguño no la matará. Te lo aseguro...- dijo Plagg en burla con algo de sarcasmo en su tono al ver como su portador no dejaba de ver a la chica a la vuelta de la esquina. La habían seguido por algunas calles.

-No soy tonto. Eso lo sé.- respondió el chico lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Entonces, ¿por qué rayos seguimos aquí? Vamos a casa. Muero de hambre.- exclamó el kwami. Adrien lo tomó y cubrió su boca.

-¡Cállate! Podría oirte... ¡Ouch!- chilló Adrien cuando su pequeño compañero mordió su mano para liberarse.

-Si tanto te preocupas por ella, ¿por qué no vas y le ofreces tu ayuda?

-¿Ofrecerle mi ayuda? Pero ya no soy Cat Noir.- respondió el chico.

-¿Y quién dijo algo de Cat Noir?- agregó el kwami cruzado de brazos.- Podrías simplemente acercarte a ella como "un ciudadano preocupado".

-Eso... no es una idea tan mala.- dijo Adrien con su rostro iluminado mientras volteaba a ver a Ladybug.- ¡Vamos!- exclamó antes de tomar a Plagg y esconderlo en su camisa.

-¡Espera! ¡Solo jugaba!- reclamó este.

Ladybug se encontraba sobre uno de los tejados. Adrien intentó acercarse a ella sin que lo notara, plan que falló cuando al intentar mantener su mirada hacia arriba para verla no vió algunos botes de basura frente a él. El estruendo de las latas fue más que suficiente para atraer la atención de la muchacha.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?- preguntó ella al bajar hacia el chico y levantar la tapa de uno de los botes que había caído sobre su cara. Sus mejillas se colorearon al verlo.

-L-Ladybug...- murmuró él.

-Ad... Es decir, ciudadano. ¿Estás herido?- preguntó con dulzura mientras tomaba su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Yo? N-No, no. Estoy bien. Gracias.- respondió él con una sonrisa boba sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Acto seguido dirigió su vista hacia el rasguño en su mejilla.- Pero parece que tú no estás tan bien...- agregó. Ladybug se percató de lo que se refería y de inmediato cubrió su herida con su mano.

-S-Sí, es algo desagradable.- dijo apenada.

-¿P-Puedo...?- preguntó Adrien dando un paso hacia adelante. La chica descubrió su mejilla y él deslizó sus dedos por su mentón para acercarla un poco más hacia él.

-Y... ¿cuál es el diagnóstico, doctor?- dijo ella con una risilla al verlo tan concentrado. Adrien rió levemente.

-Vivirás...- dijo con una sonrisa.- Aunque deberías tratarla.- Ladybug regresó su mano hacia su mejilla no podía negar que era molesto el ardor que le generaba la herida.- Si quieres yo... podría ayudarte con eso.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tengo un botiquín de primero auxilios en mi casa. No está muy lejos de aquí. Puedo ayudarte a tratarla.

-G-Gracias.- respondió ella con un sonrojo que sorprendió al chico. ¿Acaso él había provocado eso? Encantado, dibujó una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, que desapareció cuando escuchó los miraculous de la chica sonar.- Oh, no...

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó intentando parecer ignorante de lo que aquello significaba.

-Yo, eh, tengo algo que hacer.- respondió ella.- ¿Puedes esperarme un momento?

-Ve a la mansión Agreste en unos diez minutos. Dejaré una ventana abierta para tí.- dijo con una sonrisa. Ladybug asintió antes de lanzar su yoyo al poste más cercano y retirarse sin remediar palabra. Adrien siguió cada movimiento hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Eres patético, ¿sabes?- reprochó Plagg levitando a su lado.

-Siempre es reconfortante contar con tu apoyo.- respondió Adrien cruzado de brazos.

-Y ya que la invitaste a su casa, ¿por qué no le pediste que te llevara en brazos hasta ella? ¡Jajaja!

-Lo hubiera hecho... si no tuviera que deshacerme de ciertos posters de ella que tengo en mi habitación antes de que los vea.- respondió antes de echar a correr sin detenerse a pensar en responder los burlescos comentarios de su kwami.

Ladybug no estaba en una situación tan diferente en cuanto a prisas. Había olvidado por completo recargar a su kwami luego de la pelea y la energía de sus miraculous estuvo a tan solo segundos de agotarse y dejarla expuesta.

-Eso estuvo cerca...- dijo Tikki dejándose en las manos de la chica. Esta solo la colocó con cuidado en su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia su cada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que prometía no desaparecer pronto.- Eh... ¿Marinette?- llamó la kwami.

-Adrien...- murmuró esta.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?

-Él... se preocupa por mí. ¿No es eso tierno?- agregó Marinette con su típica mirada de amor.

-Técnicamente, se preocupa por Ladybug.- corrigió Tikki.- Lo que me recuerda que debo recargarme. No querrás perderte su "gran cita".- agregó entre risas. Marinette solo la miró con una sonrisa y corrió a su casa para conseguir algunas galletas.

-Creo que este es el último.- dijo Adrien en su habitación una vez que despegó el último poste de una de las paredes.

-Eres todo un fanboy...- se burló Plagg antes de darle un gran mordisco a su queso.

-Y tú eres un glotón.- respondió el chico tomándolo e intentando colocarlo en un cajón.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- reclamó el kwami.

-¿Quieres que Ladybug te vea? ¡No puede saber que soy Cat Noir!- explicó antes de lanzarlo dentro del mueble, justo antes de que unos golpecitos en la ventana llamaran su atención. El chico volteó rápidamente, colocándose delante del cajón.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Ladubug sentada en el marco de la ventana con una sonrisa. Adrien sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Esto más por un gesto de galán que por que ella lo necesitara.

-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.- afirmó apenado el chico.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de conocer al tan afamado Adrien Agreste? ¡Nunca!- aseguró ella mientras él la guiaba hacia una silla antes de buscar un botiquín.

-Así que... ¿Ladybug es mi fan?- preguntó el chico con interés.

-Podría decirse.

-¡Vaya! Me alagas, mi Lady.- dijo con una gran sonrisa tomando otra silla para colocarse en frente de ella.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Ladybug extrañada de escuchar al muchacho llamarla por el mismo apodo cariñoso que le había asignado su compañero de lucha contra el mal. Adrien empalideció al darse cuenta de esto. No fue realmente su intención. Era tan solo la costumbre.

-¿Qué...? Yo... eh, quiero decir...- balbuceó Adrien sin encontrar realmente una buena excusa.

-¿Acaso... me llamaste "mi Lady"?- dijo la heroína con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Te molesta eso?- preguntó el chico con ojos de cachorro.

-No, claro que no. Es solo que, pues, nadie más que Cat Noir me había llamado así antes.- explicó ella. Adrien se encogió de hombros y acercó un poco de medicina a la herida en su mejilla, sobresaltándola.- ¡Auch!

-Lo siento.- se disculpó él, repitiendo la acción con más cuidado.- Y... ¿qué tal es Cat Noir? Es decir, ¿qué opinas de él?

-¿Cat? Mmmhh... Bueno, es un buen chico. Y es un compañero asombroso.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Y aunque a veces puede ser algo, ehm, infantil, creo que no lo cambiaría por nadie más.

Adrien casi chilló para sus adentros. Saber que Ladybug se refería así de él sin tenerlo cerca era algo importante para él.

-¿Y tú, eh, sabes que él está loco por tí?- siguió preguntando mientras le colocaba una vendida con cuidado.

-Eh, no.- dijo ella confundida.- Es decir, a veces le gusta coquetear conmigo, pero no creo que sea nada en serio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó el chico.

-Cat Noir no conoce mi identidad secreta. ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de alguien que no conoces?

-Bueno, yo sí estoy enamorado de tí...- murmuró Adrien, siendo escuchado, para su mala suerte, por Ladybug.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?- preguntó ella con sus ojos bien abiertos. Adrien la miró asustado.

-Yo, bueno...- comenzó el rubio con su mirada en el suelo y una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Aquella no era precisamente la clase se confesión que esperaba hacer a la chica, y ni se imaginaba que tampoco era la que ella se imaginaba recibir.

Tal vez valía la pena intentar. Es decir, ella nunca había rechazado directamente a Cat Noir. Ahora sabía que era por que jamás pensó que todos esos coqueteos y frases cursis eran de verdad. ¿Tomaría en serio las mismas acciones si estas vinieran de Adrien, un chico dulce y un poco más centrado, que "nunca había hablado con ella"? ¿Qué más da correr un riesgo?

Ladybug se puso de pie de pronto. Adrien creyó que había vuelto el momento incómodo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él.

-Lo lamento, debo irme.- Marinette había olvidado por completo que había prometido ayudar a su padres con la panadería aquella noche y comenzaba a hacerse tarde.

-Claro.- dijo él acompañándola de vuelta a la ventana.

-Gracias por todo.- dijo ella dulcemente tomando sus manos entre la suyas.- Espero que con esto ahora sane el doble de rápido.- agregó colocando una mano sobre su mejilla lastimada. Adrien la miró un segundo y sin avisar se inclinó hacia ella y plantó un sueve beso sobre su mejilla.

-A-Ahora sanará el triple de rápido.- aseguró. Con sus mejillas casi tan rojas como su traje, Ladybug sonrió antes de dejar la habitación. Adrien la observó a través del cristal hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Ya era hora.- dijo Plagg saliendo del cajón.- Creo que comenzaba a volverme claustrofóbico.

-¿No es maravillosa?- preguntó el rubio en un suspiro.

-Sí, sí. Es maravillosa, hermosa y perfecta. Estás loco por ella. ¡Lo sé!- dijo el kwami con burla. Era lo mismo cada vez que el chico hablaba de le heroína.- ¿Y qué harás ahora

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, conociéndote, no creo que esto sea cosa de una sola vez, ¿o sí?- dijo Plagg. Adrien se lo pensó un momento antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran.

-Ahora que lo mencionas...

 ** _¡Feliz Navidad a todos!_**

 ** _Para celebrar estas fiestas, les presento el primer capítulo del primero fic colectivo del fandom de Miraculous Ladybug._**

 ** _Para los que no saben que es un fic colectivo, les explico rápidamente: Es una historia creada por varios fickers a lo largo de diferentes fics publicados. El primer capítulo lo he escrito yo, pero el segundo estará a cargo de una ficker, amiga mía, quien continuará desde el punto en el que acabó fic que acaban de leer. Asimismo, yo tendré que escribir una continuación a lo que ella cree._**

 ** _Esperamos les guste y apoyen este proyecto._**

 ** _¡Felices fiestas!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette regresaba de su "cita" con Adrien, al entrar por su terraza, para que justo después su transformación desapareciera, se tumbó en la cama aun recordando lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos, miraba al techo sin dejar de suspirar cada cinco segundos

-Vaya, al fin se te cumplió el hablar más de cinco minutos con Adrien –dijo la pequeña kwami roja que se le posicionada en la cara a Marinette para que la viera.

-Si. No puedo creer lo que pasó. –dijo Marinette sin dejar de mirar al techo como si la hubiera hipnotizado. -¿Acaso Adrien puede ser más perfecto? Es tan amable y atento, realmente lo amo.

Su kwami solo sonrió al ver lo feliz que estaba su enamorada portadora, de verdad le gustaba verla feliz en esos momentos, ya que para Tikki, ella era la Ladybug más amable y tierna que ha conocido en todos sus años estando con varias portadoras de ese poder.

-¿Y qué harás? –preguntó la curiosa kwami roja.

-Quiero verlo de nuevo. –dijo Marinette sentándose de repente en la cama.

-Pero, si lo ves todos los días en la escuela, Marinette.

-Lo sé, pero yo hablo de verlo otra vez como Ladybug. Esta es la primera vez que le hablé sin tartamudear ni balbucear tonterías como normalmente lo hago siendo Marinette, y siento que si lo conozco más siendo Ladybug, puedo hablarle más siendo Marinette.

-Mmmm, pues viéndolo así, creo que podría funcionar ese plan tuyo. –respondió Tikki ante la idea de Marinette.

-Muy bien, según el horario de Adrien, él tiene la tarde libre después de las 4:00 pm, ya que saliendo de la escuela, tiene su lección de piano. –dijo Marinette desplegando la pizarra que había en su cuarto.- Así que lo visitaré a las 4:30.

-Pero, ¿no crees que para él será muy raro que la heroína de París vaya a visitar a un ciudadano cuando normalmente no haces eso? –preguntó Tikki.

-Tienes razón, necesito una excusa para ir a verlo. –Marinette solo pensó por unos segundos.- ¡Ya sé! Él me dio una bandita, así que se la regresaré, una nueva claro.

-Aamm, ¿por qué no mejor solo vas a su casa a darle un panecillo como muestra de agradecimiento? –opinó la criatura roja, no muy convencida de la idea de su portadora.

-Je, je, je, creo que tu idea es mucho mejor. –dijo mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza con su delicada mano.

-Muy bien, pero por ahora debes terminar tu tarea y después tienes que ir a dormir, mañana tienes clases.

-Agh, es cierto, se me había olvidado que tengo tarea, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? –le dijo a la kwami mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabecita. Al anochecer, Adrien ya estaba en acostado en su cama con Plagg a su lado, pero éste intentaba dormir, más su portador no se lo permitía porque no dejaba de hablar de la hermosa heroína.

-Oye enamorado, la noche se hizo para dormir, no para que estés hablando de tu amada enmascarada. –dijo Plagg ya cansado de que Adrien no parara de hablar maravillas empalagosas de Ladybug.

-Creí que a los gatos les gustaba la noche. Y además ya sé que tú no sabes nada del amor. –respondió Adrien ante los quejidos de Plagg.

-En primera, yo no un gato común y corriente, soy una mascota kwami con forma y habilidades de un súper gato, además de sexy. –Presumió la criatura negra. –Y en segunda, ¿para qué quiero amor?, si tengo mi deliciosa variedad de quesos que están aquí, en tu casa. Adrien solo rodó los ojos y vio su celular que es sus archivos privados tenía fotos de Ladybug.

-Bien Plagg, supongo que como dices que no me callo, ya sabes qué haré para vela de nuevo, ¿no?

-Ash, si ya sé, me lo repetiste tres veces. A la hora de tu patrullaje con ella, le dirás que por ahí escuchaste que fuiste a visitar a un chico llamado Adrien, le dirás que él y tu son buenos amigos y que sabe lo que él hizo por ella, después le aconsejarás que vaya a verlo de nuevo ya que él es un tipo encantador y caballeroso. No soy tonto, ya me sé todo tu plan, ¿ahora me puedes dejar dormir? –dijo Plagg ya fastidiado de no poder conciliar el sueño.

-De acuerdo, ya quedó el plan, descansa. –respondió Adrien mientras se tapaba con la sábana.

En la mañana, Adrien se levantó de su cama muy emocionado porque ese día, siendo Chat noir, le diría a Ladybug que lo visitara como Adrien, ya que quería conocerla mejor y después él revelarle que es Chat noir para que tuvieran más posibilidades de estar juntos. Se metió a bañar en su gran tina con agua tibia, como era temprano, decidió quedarse sentado en la tina un rato más, luego de eso, salió y se vistió con su ropa de siempre, una playera negra con tres rayas de colores, su camisa blanca, sus pantalones de mezclilla y por último sus tenis naranjas. Echó un vistazo a la cama destentida y observó que Plagg aún seguía dormido, como de costumbre él lo levantó con un trozo de queso que sacó de una nevera que tenía en su cuarto, y pasándolo por sus narices, el kwami glotón despertó de golpe y se tragó el queso igual que un rayo.

-Jajaja, solo así despiertas ¿verdad dormilón? –rió Adrien ante el acto de su pequeño amigo.

-Ya sabes que el queso es mi adoración, deberías amar al queso y no a las personas. –le respondió éste.

-No lo creo Plagg, anda, ya debemos irnos a la escuela.

-Ash, pero la escuela es muy aburrida, no sé para qué vas, no tengo nada que hacer ahí, salvo comer mi hermoso queso.

-Pero si tú no pones atención a las clases, solo comes queso en mi mochila, ya está toda apestosa.

-De nada.

-Agh, solo vámonos. –dijo Adrien abriendo su camisa para que su kwami entrara, hecho esto, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al gran comedor que había en su mansión, su desayuno ya estaba listo cuando llegó. Al terminar su comida, se levantó, lavó sus dientes y se dirigió a la limusina con el gorila. Llegó a su escuela y ya estaba Nino esperándolo en la entrada.

-Hola amigo, ¿qué tal? –dijo el moreno mientras le daba unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda a Adrien.

-Hola Nino, ¿todo bien? –le saludó Adrien.

-Claro que si, hice una nueva mezcla de música en mi celular, ¿quieres escucharla?

-Tal vez después Nino, debemos ir a clases. Al llegar a clases, Adrien y Nino se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares; al cabo de 5 minutos llegó Alya, y Marinette como de costumbre, iba corriendo a la escuela porque se le había hecho tarde, de nuevo. Al llegar la maestra la regañó por su retardo, y le dijo que quería que fuera la última vez que pasaba eso.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? –le preguntó la curiosa morena.

-Me quedé dormida, lo siento. –le respondió Marinette

-¿Qué no tienes despertador en tu casa?

-Si Alya, pero no sonó.

-Ay amiga mía, ¿qué haremos contigo? –le dijo con una sonrisa, Marinette solo se limitó a responder de la misma forma que su amiga.

Durante todo el rato de clases, Marinette no dejaba de recordar el suceso de ayer, estaba muy emocionada y su sonrisa nunca desapareció, Alya no le preguntó nada porque supuso que ella estaría pensando en el rubio de ojos verdes. Salieron temprano porque el director avisó que habría una junta con todos los maestros, dicho esto, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus casas. Marinette se despidió de Alya diciéndole que tenía algo importante que hacer, y rápidamente se fue a su casa a prepararse mentalmente en qué le diría exactamente a Adrien para no arruinar nada, a pesar de que lo vería como Ladybug.

Adrien bajó de la limusina con su mochila, agradecido que como las clases se cancelaron por ese día, pudo hacer sus actividades antes y terminarlas temprano. Tenía el resto de la tarde libre, pero solo si no había un akuma al cual combatir y vencer. Simplemente entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta, sacó a Plagg de su mochila y una vez hecho esto, se tumbó en su cama a descansar de todas las actividades que había hecho ese día.

-Plagg, ¿quién crees que sea Labybug?, es decir, ¿quién será detrás de esa hermosa máscara? –dijo Adrien a su kwami que apenas llegó y ya estaba comiendo queso.

-Ay ya vas a empezar otra vez con lo mismo. –se quejó la criatura negra. –Ya te dije que si realmente lo quieres saber, debes ganarte su confianza como Adrien, así tal vez ella te revele su identidad como civil para que puedan estar juntos como tú quieres. Aunque podría ser difícil y yo creo que hasta imposible.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque, ponte en sus zapatos, si tú sabes quién es, ella estaría con el temor de que algo malo te pasara, o a su familia, pero esa será su decisión, no debes insistirle o forzarla, así perderás tu oportunidad de saber quién es en realidad.

-Si, tendré cuidado en eso.

-Tengo hambre, quiero queso por favor.

-¡¿Ya te lo acabaste?!, pero si antes de ir a la escuela te di un queso entero.

-Lo sé pero eso fue en la mañana, ya son las 4:30 pm, y recuerda que sin mi energía no te puedes convertir en Chat noir.

-Ash, de acuerdo.

Adrien estaba a punto de salir de su cuarto para ir a la cocina por más queso, cuando de pronto escuchó unos golpecitos que provenían de su ventana, cuando se volvió, pudo ver a una figura roja con manchas negras.

-¡¿Ladybug?!

 _ **Este es el segundo capítulo escrito por mi comadre Cindy Gomez 123. Lo hemos colocado en un mismo documento para facilitar las cosas. Ojalá ls guste. Esperen pronto la actualización.**_


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Hola!- saludó ella con una dulce sonrisa. Adrien respondió con un gesto similar mientras se acercaba a ella para dejarla pasar.

-Hola...- respondió ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a bajar.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Está mejor tu mejilla?

-Es justo por eso que estoy aquí.- respondió ella.- Está mejor que nunca y quería agradecerte por eso.

-Oh, no fue nada.- aseguró él con una mano tras su cuello en un ademán nervioso.- Siempre hay que ayudar a una dama en apuros.- Ladybug lo miraba encantada. ¿Es que acaso podría existir un chico más perfecto que él?

-¿Sabes? Yo, eh, traje algo para tí.- dijo entregándole una pequeña bolsa que cargaba con ella. Adrien la miró un momento antes de tomarla.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es. Es por haberme ayudado antes. En serio fue muy dulce de tu parte.- Dejando salir el instinto de curiosidad de su gato interior, Adrien abrió la bolsa lentamente. Adentro, un pastelillo de deliciosa apariencia le aguardaba.

-¡Vaya, gracias!- dijo con ilusión regresando su mirada a la heroína.

Aquel tan solo fue el inicio de una amena tarde en compañía del otro. Adrien estaba sorprendido de lo relajada que podía ser su compañera cuando no tenía encima la presión de salvar al mundo... o a él intentando inútilmente llevar a cabo alguno de sus juegos infantiles para conquistarla.

Por su parte, Ladybug conoció otra faceta del muchacho. Una que probablemente mostraba a diario, pero ella era incapaz de apreciar gracias a que estaba demasiado preocupada por intentar impresionarle.

-En serio me encanta este pastelillo.- comentó Adrien en algún momento.

-Me alegra oír eso.- respondió la heoríana.- Yo misma lo hice.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó él.- Vaya, no sabía que hornearas. ¿Eres pastelera acaso?- Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella profesión.

-¿Pastelera? ¿Yo? ¡No! En realidad no lo hice yo. Es decir, sí lo hice, pero no lo hice sola. Esa chica Marinette fue quien me ayudó.

-Espera, ¿conoces a Marinette?- exclamó Adrien por poco atragantándose con el postre.

-S-Sí... Es una gran chica, ¿sabes? Deberías hablar más con ella...- propuso con una sonrisa. No perdía nada aprovechando la ocasión para intentar ganar algunos puntos con él.

-Sí, debería...- respondió el modelo.- ¿Sabes quién es un gran chico? Cat Noir.- agregó.

-¿Cat Noir?- preguntó Ladybug. Él asintió con su cabeza.

-Sí. Lo he visto en acción. Creo que es genial.- dijo con una inocente sonrisa.- También he sabido que te quiere mucho...

-¿E... Eso crees...?- dijo ella.

-Definitivamente.- dijo él, entusiasmado con la dulce sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la chica cuando mencionó aquel detalle.

Ladybug estaba más que consiente de los constantes intentos de coqueteo por parte de su compañero de lucha hacia ella, pero todo el tiempo pensaba que se trataba de una simple broma. Un juego entre ellos. Jamás había contemplado que aquello se tratara de algo en serio.

Cat Noir no le molestaba. Con el tiempo ese gato travieso se había ganado un espacio en su corazón, pero, ¿podría ese espacio en algún momento convertirse en el cráter que había creado Adrien?

¡Adrien! Es verdad. El chico aún estaba a su lado, esperando una respuesta. Ladubug mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad pensando en algo que pudiera convertir en el nuevo tema de conversación. No deseaba continuar hablando de Cat Noir. Ya meditaría sobre eso ella sola.

-O-Oye...- dijo cuando una idea finalmente llegó a su mente.- ¿Te gusta la Torre Eiffel?- preguntó.

-Pues, supongo que sí. Es decir, ¿a quién no?- respondió él con simplicidad creyendo que aquello se trataba de una pregunta casual.

-¿Te gustaría ver su parte más alta?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa aventurera.

-No creo que los ascensores lleguen a esa parte.- dijo él.

-No necesitamos ascensores.- aseguró la chica extendiendo su yoyo. Adrien abrió sus ojos con una expresión entre sorpresa y cuiriosidad. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en lo que él estaba pensando?

Y allí, estaban. Al pie de la ventana de la habitación. Adrien jamás le había temido a las alturas, pero al recordar que no tenía su bastón con él para amortuguar lo que podría ser un doloroso golpe, se aferraba a la cintura y los hombros de la chica con fuerza. Ladybug sonrió y lanzó su yoyo hacia el poste de luz más cercano.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó con dulzura.

-¿Segura de que es seguro?- dijo él sin pensar mucho en sus palabras. Su mirada de cachorro asustado hizo que ella no pudiera evitar soltar una risilla.

-Muy segura.- respondió con un tranquilizante tono.- Además, jamás dejaría caer a un chico tan guapo como tú.

Ante el alago de la chica, Adrien solo bajó su mirada con una pequeña sonrisa dibuada en su rostro. Pero no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar ese momento, puesto que tan olo un segundo después sintió como sus pies dejaban la firmeza del marco de su ventana y la brisa parisina despeinaba su cabello.

Austado, enterró su rostro entre el cuello de la heroína, quien no puedo evitar sonreir. Aún no podía creer que estuvera haciendo algo tan osado como sacar al chico de sus sueños y, literalmente, llevarlo con ella hasta una estructura inmensa.

-Ya puedes dejar de actuar como un gatito asustado.- dijo una vez que llegaron al prometido punto.- Ya estamos aquí.- agregó colocando una mano en su espalda.

Adrien movió su rostro para encontrarse a solo unos centímetros de el de ella. Ambos tosieron un poco antes de apartarse del otro. Él miró a su alrededor. La vista no le era para nada desconocida. Venía allí todo el tiempo, con o sin Ladybug. El poco ruido que llegaba hasta ese punto y la calidez del sol que llegaba al rostro directamente sin estorbosos edificios que cortaran su camino lo hacía un lugar perfecto para pensar.

-Maravillosa, ¿no es así?- comentó Ladybug volteando a verle. El viento que hacía moverse a su cabello rubio hacia atrás la hizo olvidarse por completo de la confianza que le propiciaba el traje y no pudo evitar poner una de sus tradicionales expresiones de amor con las que diariamente se perdía al ver al muchacho.

-Vaya que lo es...- respondió él antes de mirarla también. Ladybug apartó su mirada de él y comenzó a cepillar una de sus coletas con insistencia y ansiedad. Adrien sonrió. Ese no era un comportamiento que conociera como compañero suyo. Siempre se le veía tan segura y confiada.- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó suavidad acercándose a ella.

-N-No, todo está bien.- aseguró ella.

-De acuerdo.- respondió él.- Y dime, ¿de dónde conoces a Marinette?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Yo? ¿Conocerla? Pues... ya sabes.- dijo ella sin dejar su cabello.- Marinette... me ayudó una vez... con una akuma.- Adrien sonrió.

-Sí, ella suele ayudar a todo el mundo.- comentó con una dulce expresión.

-¿Ella te agrada?- preguntó Ladybug con interés.

-Pues, sí. Es una chica dulce.- respondió él con sencillez, como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia en el mundo. El corazón de la heroína se sentía a mil por hora.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Marinette es muy tierna. Sabes que siempre puedes contar con ella para lo que sea.- Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Estoy segura de que sí...- comentó en voz baja.

-Es como Cat Noir.- siguió él, intentando sonar casual. La muchacha se extrañó al escuchar el nombre del héroe.

-¿Cat Noir?

-Claro. Ustedes son compañeros. Siempre cuentan el uno con el otro.- Ladybug asintió con una sonrisa.

-Puedes apostarlo.- respondió, pensando en lo mucho que le haría falta su gatuno amigo si no estuviera cerca para luchar a su lado.

-Ladybug.- llamó de pronto Adrien con una ansiosa expresión.- Yo... creo que tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Sí?

 _ **Tercer cap. Espero que es haya gustado. :3**_


End file.
